1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to facial adornments and more particularly pertains to a new ear adornment for allowing a user to adorn an ear of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of facial adornments is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,240 describes a device for extending behind the ear of the user and is secured to a conventional earring to secure the adornment to the ear of the user. Another type of facial adornment is U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,721 having an elongated curved rod member that extends around a base of the ear to extend out from the bottom of the ear to the front of the earlobe of the ear to provide ornamentation proximate the earlobe of the ear. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,740 shows a ear ornament.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allows adornment of the top of the ear.